


you can't expect me to be fine, i don't expect you to care

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey Huff is not an outwardly affectionate man. Generally, Brett thinks that he handles that pretty well.</p><p>Title taken from Payphone by Maroon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't expect me to be fine, i don't expect you to care

Aubrey Huff is not an outwardly affectionate man. Generally, Brett thinks that he handles that pretty well. It's disappointing, sure, he'd like a little more out of a relationship than furtive making out that he only gets when it's going to lead to sex. But the thought of losing Huff inexplicably hurts him and he takes what he can get. He'd rather not have much with him than have everything in the world with someone else. Sometimes, Brett decides, he can be pretty pathetic.

But the rookie hazing day, as humiliating as it's supposed to be, turns out to be fun. He's laughing too hard at his suit to be embarrassed and Huff helps him get the suit on. His hands keep brushing over Brett's bare skin as he tugs and nudges, getting the suit into place and zipped up. He's giving Brett an appreciative look when he sits down. When he says 'nice package', Brett blushes red and makes himself keep smiling.

Signing and the flight are further fun. He's being mocked but there's kind of an affection in it. They're all too happy to be going to the playoffs to worry about anything. He entertains the rest of his teammates during the flights, singing and dancing with the other rookies. He wishes the suit were more easily removed. Not that he's trying to get out of it, but a strip tease would really get them going.

Still, as much fun as it is, he's glad to get to the team hotel and check into his room. He throws his luggage on the bed and pulls the hood off, gasping for air. He turns his back to the bathroom mirror and investigates over his shoulder, reaching at the zipper and trying to get at it. He doesn't want to have to get someone else to help him get this thing off. He's done his time, his embarrassment is over for the day. He's working out the logistics of using a hanger when someone knocks on the door.

He'll take it. At least this way he won't have to leave the room to get unzipped. He opens the door and leans against it, smiling faintly when he sees Huff. “Hey. Mind unzipping me?”

Huff nods and follows Brett inside. He stops near the bed and lets Huff unzip him before peeling the suit off. He gets it down around his waist before blinking at Huff. Huff is staring at him with hungry eyes. As much as Brett loves sex with Huff and as much fun as that would be right now, there's a mild feeling of hurt knowing that that's all the older man wants from him.

“Um... did you need something?” He asks, frowning and situating the spandex, trying to keep his hands busy so Huff doesn't see them shaking.

“You.” Huff says, voice a low growl as he backs Brett against the dresser and kisses him. He pushes the spandex down further, dangerously low on Brett's hips. He looks confused and a little frustrated when Brett shakes his head and pushes him back. “Dude, what?”

“Just. I don't know if this is a good idea anymore.”

“Sex is always a good idea.” Huff leers, reaching out. His frown turns darker, almost to a scowl, when Brett steps back further out of his reach and shakes his head.

“Not when that's all there is.” Brett answers, flushing because he sounds like a girl. “Maybe um. Maybe you should go.”

“What do you mean, that's all there is?”

“All we do is have sex?”

“We go out.” Huff answers, his frown sliding away to be replaced by a look of confusion. Brett's not surprised. Of course he wouldn't think there was a problem. Take your booty call out once in a while to keep the sex coming. There's romance for you.

Brett's a little frustrated and a lot embarrassed. He bites his lip. “It's not the same. You don't touch me unless it's to punch my shoulder or smack my ass. You don't kiss me unless you're trying to get me in bed. I don't.. I'm not trying to push anything on you but I'm looking for something more than what you're going to give me. It's best if we both cut our losses and move on. Find people better suited.”

He'd expected Huff to be annoyed and aggravated. Maybe a little angry. He hadn't expected him to look hurt and confused. He hadn't expected the betrayed look on his face. But he doesn't change his mind. He doesn't want to hurt Huff. He cares about him, a lot, and he still wanted this but he's tired of settling for so much less than he needs. He tries to say he's sorry but shakes his head. Huff just watches him.

“I do care.”

“Maybe you do. Maybe you don't. I have no idea of knowing. Not by the way you act.”

Huff makes a frustrated noise before reaching for Brett. He grabs a handful of the spandex bunched up around Brett's waist and yanks him close. The kiss is harder, intense, before growing softer. Brett startles and starts to pull away but that's just it. He's no good at refusing Huff. The way he feels, the way he kisses, the way he smells. He melts into the touch, inwardly cursing himself and his own weakness.

They stay pressed together when the kiss is over but Huff's hands don't move. He just stays there, looking Brett in the eye, voice rough when he speaks, “I know I don't show it well but never for a moment think that I don't give a damn about you.”

“You don't show it at all.”

“I'll try. Just don't end it now.”

That's not enough and it isn't fair, those eyes and the way they land on Brett, the way they can't let Brett say no and stick to his guns, demand more than a try. 

Brett nods, kisses Huff again. “Okay... yeah, okay.”


End file.
